Doomed alone for all eternity!
by Southern AnnaBelle
Summary: I was neither vampire nor shapeshifter i was the creater of both. I am more alike to both then to be classified as just 1. R&R peoples T for langige and action and some yucky stuff! hahaha normal pairings... maybe! ON HOLD FOR REWRITE!
1. IMPORTANT INFORMATION!

AUTHORS NOTE!!!

IMPORTANT DO NOT SKIP I REPEAT DO NOT SKIP!

Hey everyone sorry I haven't been updating much I promise I am working on the next chapter then theres also glitches and now school so I am working on it. I just want to let u know that I am changing something in the story when you read the first chapter it talks bout Jasper pretend that it says it was her little brother who was adopted by her as a brother and he grew up with her and that he was 'killed' at war! : } kk! So I thought I should tell u that! PEACE OUT YA'LL!


	2. Meet Rosalita Maria Santiago AKA Bella

Disclaimer: I do not own TWILIGHT~!!~ Got some names from different movies and books I don't own them neither.

Rosalita (Bella)'s POV

I was doomed to be alone for all eternity. My name is Bella Swan But since I was a celebrity at one time I had to change my name everywhere I went, I was moving to a little town in Washington called Forks, so I am going to be known as Rosalita Maria Santiago. I was not shape shifter nor vampire. I was the creator of Both species. Why it was on my shoulders I don't know. I Have been living before 1 B.C, But I am only about 100,125,963 years old. I never aged till a certaun age and for me that was 17; so physically I am 17 but that's the age I look. There are some vampires with extra abilities and I have every power they could have and so much more. I could change everything about my appearance even my voice pattern, I also could shape shift into any animal. In the year 1845 I lived in Texas and that's when I was an actress, I met a kind man named Jasper Whitlock and we were the best of friends and then he went and joined the war. About 3 months later I checked up on his family like he asked and I heard screaming coming from the house, it turned out to be that they got a letter saying that he died in battle. After I heard that I made sure I looked after his family. I didn't break that promise cause I spent to long living there and I moved on after they grew old and died. At that time I was known as Sookie Stackhouse. I missed him every day of my existence. All of my decadence seem to think that this Aro Volturi character is the ruler and they kill the werewolves to near distinction. That just pisses me off and the one good part is that he doesn't even know I exist. That gave me an advantage. It turned out that when I was an actress he was a huge fans of my movies. The thing about me is I run a tempeture of 110.1 degrees farenhight but had no pulse. In the late 1600's I met a man named Carlisle in London. We were great acquaintances but then the night I lost him to the things I created I couldn't let him die so I hid him in a cellar under potato skins and I said something to him as a goodbye, I said "Ha pui forte sapore la conquista violenta". It was Italian and it means 'he violent conquest has a stronger flavor!' I knew he probably became a good man. Now let me tell you more about me. I can speak and write in every dialects and even in some languages that have been dead for over 5,000 years. I have live everywhere in the world. I do have money but it just accumulates over time. I drink animal blood as a special treat most of the time though I eat regular food. I was only 110 pounds and 5 foot 4, but I was strong, fast, and I had special abilities so I pretty much could take care of myself pretty easily. I just have to watch my temper because If I loose control of my temper someone could get hurt cause I would turn into a giant wolf. I could be anywhere around you without you even knowing it. I have the speed. The sences, and the strength of both the shape shifter and vampire so I was really strong. I also smell of both creatures so people can get mixed up at times. When in my form with 2 legs I may be a vampire but I don't have the grace of one, I was very clumsy. I also have to get a few hours of sleep. I was also professional singer. That is who I am and if you can't deal with it then just stay out of my way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hey Guys what you think**

**Good? **

**Bad? **

**Alright? **

**Horrible?**

**More reviews make a happier author, happy author makes faster and more updates!**

**Read and Review!!!!**

**I was watching movies and at 12:00 a.m local time I kept having this turning in my head so I couldn't just let it slip away before I wrote it down. So Please review and tell me what you think and If you have any ideas then go ahead and tell me and if I like it then I might use it in the story.**

**~:~ EMMETTS SEXY BABE ROSALIE~:~**


	3. BLOODSUCKER!

Disclaimer: I Do Not own twilight or any other names and plots I have in here but I own some of the story line!

Rosalita's POV:

I was on a plane to Port Angles right now. It was Port Angles because Forks was so small that they didn't have a airport. "Would you like anything Miss?" An attendant asked me. "No Thank You!" I said politely. With that she walked away and I concentrated hard on the future. I then caught a stray thought,

_Damn That Chick is so smoking hot! Thought one guy._

_She smells of bloodsucker! Said another. _

Wait did he say _BLOODSUCKER?! _Yep he did say that!

( This is them communicating to each other with their minds.)

Bella in _**bold italics **_and Guy in **Bold Underline!**

"_**Did You just call me bloodsucker?!" I said quite upset!**_

"**Wait I didn't say that out loud shit" He said**

"_**No I heard your thoughts dumb ass" I snapped back.**_

"**Oh So the stories are true" He whispered "Who are you calling Dumb ass Bloodsucker' He snarled back.**

"_**What is your name?" I asked nicely.**_

"**What' it to you for you to know" He snarled.**

"_**Just For your information I am not a bloodsucker I am a shape shifter" I said calmly.**_

"**You smell of vampire?!" he stated confused.**

"_**Smell again" I said changing my scent to shape shifter.**_

"**Oh Ok You are telling the truth. My name is………." **

_**_ _ _ _ _ ________________________**_

_**CLIFF HANGER SORRY PEOPLE I NEED TO FIGURE OUT WHO IT WILL BE. SORRY FOR IT BEING SO SHORT!**_

_**Good?**_

_**Bad?**_

_**Okay?**_

_**Horrible?**_

_**Review and I will make it someone you will like the name for the shape shifter if not then well. . . . . You will really hate me for the name. Mwahahahahaha**_


	4. House in Forks and bloodsucker pt 2

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN SOME NAMES; PLOTS; OR TWILIGHT!!

Previously on chapter 2:

"**You smell of vampire?!" he stated confused.**

"_**Smell again" I said changing my scent to shape shifter.**_

"**Oh Ok You are telling the truth. My name is………." **

__________________________________________

I would like to thank

-CrA-zAy ChIcKiE-

And

Jessicap110994

For their reviews on this story

I would also like to thank my BFF Jasperssmexynonvampiregirl for some ideas with the house and everything in and on the property.

_____________________________________

Rosalita's POV

"**Oh Ok You are telling the truth. My Name is Embrey Call" He said politely. "What's Yours?" he asked me.**

"_**My Name is Rosalita Santiago but you can call me Rosie." I said just as nicely.**_

"**Where You Heading to Rosie?" He asked me.**

"_**A town called Forks!" I answered him.**_

"**Wow that's so weird, I am going to a place called La Push that is only a few minutes from forks" he answered excited.**

"_**Really that is so awesome maybe we will see each other around sometime well I have to go bye" I said then backed out of his mind. **_

After that that conversation it brought me back to thinking about Jasper. Just thinking about him made me start crying silently. I really missed him. (A/N: sorry but I thought I should let you know I made some changes to the first chapter and Bella is able to cry real tears by the way) Every time my mind brings me back to his face with that smile and tears always slipped down my face. I know if I ever saw his face right by me I know I would burst out crying and I know I couldn't possibly handle that much. I still hear his voice inside my head like he's trying to tell me that he's still alive but I don't know what to believe anymore. Before I knew it we were starting our decent to land so I quickly put on my seat belt and wiped away my tears that were soaking up my face. When we landed I got off the plane and got my luggage and went to my midnight blue Lotus Esprit. I then drove at 115 MPH and got to forks in no time. I was then in front of my house. It 5 story, blue with green shutters. It had 20 acres and it includes huge pond that was beautiful, with a barn full of animals, 2 swimming pools 1 outside one inside, a riding station to ride horses, a bull named random who is very mean, dive-in theater with 17 stands of food, a party room, a sauna, a pool house, a game room with every game system and game known on earth, a zoo, vending machines, music room, a gym, a cemetery, and all the rest is woods for me to hunt animals in, the houses power system runs on solar power panels. I also have a dance room and just thinking of dancing brings back to the routine I made for the video for the song Buttons by the pussycat dolls. That was fun to do. I still have that outfit and I would never ever wear something normal people would wear because that is just Ew! I went to the dance room and put on some shorts and a sports bra. I then put the song buttons and started the routine while singing it.

I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)But you keep frontin' (Uh)Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)But you keep frontin' (Uh)Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)Typical and hardly the type I fall forI like when the physicalDon't leave me asking for moreI'm a sexy mamma (Mama)Know just how to get wat i wanna (Wanna)All I wanna do is spring this on ya (On Yah)

That back up all the things that i told(Told ya)You been sayin' all the right things all night longBut I can't seem to get you over here to help take this offBaby, can't you see? (See)These clothes aren't fittin' on me (me)The heat comin' from this beat (beat)I'm about to blowI don't think you knowI'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)But you keep frontin' (Uh)Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe(Uh huh)But you keep frontin' (Uh)Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)You say you're a big boyBut I can't agree'Cause the love you said you hadAin't been put on meI wonder[x2]If I'm just too much for youWonder [x2]If my kiss don't make you justWonder [x2]What I got next for youWhat you wanna do? (Do)Take a chance to recognize that this could be yoursI can see, just like most guys that your game don't pleaseBaby, can't you see? (See)These clothes are fittin' on me (me)The heat comin' from this beat (beat)I'm about to blowI don't think you knowI'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)But you keep frontin' (Uh)Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)But you keep frontin' (Uh)Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)(dance break)Come on babyLoosen up my buttons babe (Loosen up my buttons babe)Baby won't you loosen up my buttons babe(Loosen up my buttons babe)Come on babyLoosen up my buttons babe (Loosen up my buttons babe)Baby won't you loosen up my buttons babe(Loosen up my buttons babe)I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)But you keep frontin' (Uh)Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)But you keep frontin' (Uh)Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)But you keep frontin' (Uh)Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)But you keep frontin' (Uh)Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)

After that I was out of breath and so I sat down on the floor and put my head in my lap and started to cry my eyes out.

_________________________________

Poor Bella shes sad I wonder what she's sad about? Well find out next chapter and we will see.

Read and review and give me some ideas and I will use some of them and by the way I check my review number every day once or twice a day.

~:~EMMETTS SEXY BITCH ROSALIE~:~

Oh yeah I changed my name back to this.


	5. SCHOOL AND HEARTBRAKER

_**Disclaimer: Do not own twilight or nothing!**_

_**Rosalita's P O V**_

_**I was crying because that song brought me back to the memory of my fiancé that died on the day we were suppose to be married on. I don't know what made me think of him, it has been 90 years since he died I made sure to not think of him. I put on another song I helped create called My Last Breath by Evanescence . I then began singing it.**_

_**hold on to me love you know i can't stay long all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid can you hear me? can you feel me in your arms? holding my last breath safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you sweet raptured light it ends here tonight i'll miss the winter a world of fragile things look for me in the white forest hiding in a hollow tree (come find me) i know you hear me i can taste it in your tears holding my last breath safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you sweet raptured light it ends here tonight closing your eyes to disappear you pray your dreams will leave you here but still you wake and know the truth no one's there say goodnight don't be afraid calling me calling me as you fade to black **_

_**After that I just took off running to my bedroom. I then fell asleep awaiting tomorrow morning which I then remembered I had to start school tomorrow.**_

_**_________________________________**_

_**~:~Next Day~:~**_

_**I then woke up from my 5 hours of sleep and I still felt sad from the other night, but I don't think it could get any worse. I then got in my midnight blue Lotus Esprit**____**and drove off to forks high school. I then parked in a spot next to a silver Volvo which was the newest looking car 'sept mine in the whole parking lot. Of course every one's eyes were fixed on my car. In a town like this I knew they already knew a new girl was coming. I also knew that they knew that this car belonged to the new girl. I turned off the ignition and grabbed my bags on the passenger seat and stepped out of the drivers side door. After I did that all I heard were gasps and saw oggiling eyes from the guys and murderous glares from the girls. I then chuckled to myself and noticed what I had on. I had a black leather jacket with a tight black top that stopped above the belly button, and I had on tight leather pants that stopped at the beginning of the foot. I also had my hair up in a small pony tail and my hair was brown with bleach blond in it and it looked natural and I also had on high heeled black shoes. I also had a expensive car and that's why I thought they gasped but then I realized I looked like Sandy at the end of Grease except for the hair. I then just shook my head and walked to the office. When I got there I walked up and she kept doing what she was doing so I cleared my throat to get her attention and that sure worked. "Oh, Im sorry Dear what can I do for you?" then she looked at me and her eyes looked like they were about to bug out of there sockets. She looked me up and down and I could hear her mind and it sounded like "Man is she beautiful. Wonder what the boys are going to do?" and all that. "Im new here and I need the schedule for Rosalita Santiago." I told here. "Of course I have it right here. Here you go." she said handing me a few papers. I took the papers with a smile. She then continued. "you'll also need to get this signed by all of your teachers." she told me. " okay I'll be sure to do that" I told her. I then walked out of the front office and ran into a pale white pixie like figure, and I automatically knew it was a vampire because of her smell, and because of her tempeture was like so cold. I knew she probably thought I was a shape shifter because of 2 things, my smell and mostly because I am so hot that I would probably should be dead for the tempeture of my tempeture instead of walking around school. I looked at her and it was my old time friend from Mississippi Alice who still knows and sees the future and I was so happy for her cause that is a real rare thing especially for starting in human form. 1 out of everybody can have that gift. I knew she didn't remember me……….yet, I took my books from her hands which I didn't know I even dropped from the impact. "Hello you must be the new student!" she said " Im Alice" She continued. "Hi im Bel…Rosalita Santiago." I told her after I stopped myself from saying Bella Swan. I then leaned in and whispered " I know what you are by the way!" I leaned back and her eyes were wide and she knew I knew and their was no denying it. " I know what u are too." she said "I highly doubt that" I said and walked away. I then had a guy whistle to me and then one came up to me and started to talk, " Hi you must be Rosalita Santiago hi im Eric the eyes and ears of this place." "Yea im Rosalita Santiago." I told him. "What's your next class?" "I have Mr. Mason" I answered him. " Oh I have him to" He told me " Can I walk you there?" he asked me. "Sure I guess!" I told him. We walked to a big building with a large black 3 on it. I handed the teacher my slip he signed it and gave it back to me. I then went to my seat and I knew all this so I put in the buds of my ipod and listened to music till the bell rang. I then got my stuff and walked out of the classroom. I then went to government and did the same thing. Then the bell rang and I then again walked out of the classroom and went to two other classes and the same things happened, the bell just rang for lunch and I was starving, so I got there and got my lunch and sat down at a table where noone was, I swore to myself that if I heard and saw another image of me without any cloths in another guys mind someone was going to get hurt. I then heard hushed talking from behind me and I knew these weren't humans it was probably the coven Alice is in. I Listened in on what they were saying. "Dude, Shes a shape-shifter what she doing in forks?" said a male with a deep voice "I don't know Emmett why don't you go ask her" said another said with a light velvet voice. So the deep voiced dudes name is Emmett. "Edward why don't you do it next hour huh?" Said Alice. I felt a Pang in my chest because that was my fiancés name. "Well im not going to do it!" said Rosalie whos voice I recognized from other classes. "Fine then if ya'll don't do it I will" said one with a southern drawl. He got up and started walking then I realized I looked just like when I was Sookie Stackhouse. He then sat down. "Im no shape shifter by the way" I whispered to him looking down, and I noticed that I drawled it out. "Well what do you mean by that ma'am?" He asked me sounding confused. I looked at him starting to say something but was caught off guard by who I was sitting next to all I could get out was tears. I then was having flashbacks and I wasn't liking them I kept these shut for years and now they're returning to haunt me, I got up and got my stuff, threw my plate away and ran to my car and that's where I could get it out of my system I whispered a name I thought I would say out loud again, " JASPER".**_

_**Edwards POV**_

_**I was listening to music when I heard a screech from downstairs I then ran to Alice seeing what was wrong, when I got to her she was in the middle of a vision when I got to her and then she was out of it. "Uh I have a headache" were the first words out of her mouth and I started to chuckle but I was confused because we don't get headaches. "Alice what did you see?" I asked her. "All I know is there is a new student who we will see and I know she ain't human all of it was blurry I didn't see her face but man does she have a good taste in clothes" she answered me. Hey it might be another vampire and it's a woman I might get lucky, "Cool" I said and then got dressed for school. I then started the music again. At the right time we all left for school and I parked the car. After we got inside I saw the car EMMETT of all people was gwacking at. "MAN is she a beauty I want her so bad." Rosalie was thinking bout many different ways of killing Emmett, till she saw WHAT not WHO he was wanting. When she saw the car her jaw just dropped. I was picking up a lot of thoughts about her killing the owner and making a break for it with the car. "that's a Lotus Esprit I have been trying like forever to get my hands on one, they always say 'NO' how did they get one." Rosalie said. When the person got out of the car she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life. She was 5'4 and she had brown hair with bleach blond in it and it was natural. She was looking like Sandy from the movie Grease except she didn't have the same hairdo. This Girl had her hair in a small pony tail. She was so beautiful and I could tell she didn't have any make-up on at all. I had to meet her.**_

_**_______________________________________So what you guys think of it so far comment me and tell me if you would like to help me and my friend write a story together.**_

_**Peace out ya'll!**_


	6. Bella and Jasper get reconnected! YAY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight……………yet but after I take over the world I will personally have it! ok continue reading while I plan on how to take over the world!

Jaspers POV:

AFTER THE CAFATERIA INSIDENT:

At the moment I was in calculus and as always I was the only one who sat at my table. I wasn't really paying any attention to the teacher cause I knew all this stuff already of course. All of a sudden the door opened and walked in the new girl about three minutes late. She said something to the teacher and I was wondering what but I was to engrossed in the window and then I heard the chair next to me scrape against the tiled floor and when I look over it's the new girl. She sits down and takes out a piece of paper and starts writing at a vampire like speed. Wait a minute… no human is able to write that fast. All of a sudden she slides it towards me and I read it.

(Jasper in bold Bella In italics)

I could easily see that it was French, My sister Bella had taught me the language so I was the only person in my family who was fluent in the language. (AN: I know the other people in the family could read it but in this story they can't)

_Jasper, c'est moi votre sœur aînée Bella. I am i so sorry gauche vous tout seul, je ne pensais pas, mais je n'ai jamais oublié de vous. Si vous ne me croyez pas regarder mon cou et ma main droite. It read. In English it read:_

_Jasper it's me your older sister Bella. I am so sorry i left you all alone i wasn't thinking, but i never forgot about you. If you don't believe me look at my neck and my right hand._

I remember when I was 15 I gave Bella a ring and necklace set that I hade made by hand when I found a very rare gem but at the time I didn't know what it was but Bella knew though now I know it was a stone that there is only one of and It does something to your genes but I don't know what. I looked over at her hand and sure enough there was a ring and then I looked at her neck and there was the matching Necklace.

**Bella, mais…….mais je pensais que tu étais mort dont I…..i obtenir whats going on, où étais-tu tout ce temps?**

**(Bella but but i thought you were dead i i dont get what's going on where were you all this time?)**

_J'ai aidé un ami et j'ai perdu l'esprit quand on m'a dit que tu étais mort dans la bataille_

_(I was helping a friend and i lost my mind when i was told you had died in battle)_

**Quelle est cette pierre, que fait-il que je me suis toujours demandé ça?**

**(What is that stone what does it do i've always wondered that?)**

_Ici, je vais vous montrer sur OK lorsque je vous dis que mon parfum odeur et me dire ce qu'il sent bon!_

(_Here i'll show you ok when i tell you smell my scent and tell me what it smells like!)_

When she said that I was confused, what did she mean by that I looked at her face and it was her face the face of my sister. She nodded her head, so I smelt the air and I smelt the sweetest blood I've ever smelt. I moaned internally. She nodded again and I smelt the scent of a vampire. Then again she nodded and I smelt again and it burned my nose. I cringed and bunched up my nose. It was the scent of a………………………WEREWOLF!!!! Wait what how that's impossible! First her scent was human, then vampire, then werewolf.

_Je suis plus âgé que Jésus lui-même, j'ai créé le vampire et des espèces de loup-garou et j'ai tous les pouvoirs et d'autres, vous ne pouvait pas même rêver. Jasper qui vous fait?_

_(I am older than Jesus himself i created the vampire and werewolf species and i have all the powers and some you couldn't even dream of. Jasper who made you?)_

**Maria m'a fait pour aider dans les moments difficiles du sud où tout le monde essayait d'obtenir de nouveaux terriotories pourquoi?**

**(Maria, to help in difficult moments of the south where everyone was trying to get new territories why?)**

_Pardon? vous voulez me dire que c'était toi j'ai presque tué en voulant se rendre à Maria!_

_(What? you mean to tell me it was __**you**__ i almost killed trying to get to Maria!)_

**Attendre? qui vous a été tué le i près de l'un parlant un autre dialecte.**

**(Wait? that was you i almost killed the one speaking another dialect?)**

She just nodded her head.

**Que vouliez-vous parler?**

**(What were you speaking?)**

_Portugais et roumain_

_(Portuguese and Romanian) _

**Qu'avez-vous me dire?**

_(_**What did you say to me?)**

_Jasper Jasper parar sua Bella-me a tua irmã por favor, eu estou apenas depois de Maria eu juro!_

_(Jasper Jasper stop its me your sister Bella please im only after Maria I swear!)_

_And_

_Jasper Jasper stop me Bella dvs. de sora sa, vă rugăm să Eu nu sunt decât după ce am Maria Jur!_

_(Jasper Jasper stop its me your sister Bella please im only after Maria I swear!)_

All of a sudden the teacher was there and took the note from us and read it.

"What is this?" Mr. Masen asked.

"Bir not Mr. Masen" replied Bella

_(A note)_

"Huh?" he asked.

I chuckled. Stupid little human. Bella was speaking Turkish now. She was also grinning at his confused face. The teacher noticed me chuckle and turned towards me.

"Do you care to tell me what she said and what language Mr. Hale?" He said.

"Sí, señor-dijo el un ser humano idiota de mierda para el cerebro!" I chuckled

(_Yes, sir, the human being stupid shit for brains!)_

Bella was starring at me like I had to heads.

"¿Qué SIS que me dice usted de acuerdo!" I said

("What SIS tell me you agree!")

"En realidad creo que Need para ver su idioma de mierda y que puede ir chupar una polla toros! así que ... No, no estoy de acuerdo." she said slyly.

(I truly believe that their language Need to see shit and can go suck a cock……… so ... No, I disagree. ")

I couldn't take it anymore I burst out laughing and so did she.

"Realmente no me hermana mierda tan de acuerdo con usted!" I said still laughing and when I said this I could only laugh harder and when I looked at the teachers face it only made it worse.

(do not really sister shit I so agree with you!)

"You know what you two can just leave my class right now!" he said then stormed off. We both gathered our things and we left the class still laughing and of course there was Alice and with that the laughing spell was gone.

"GET. AWAY. FROM. MY. BOYFRIEND. YOU…. YOU. SLUT.!

"Alice honey you don't understand Its not what you think Bella and I well here I let you explain Bella……" I looked around but Bella was gone. She must have left while we were arguing. "NO BELLA WHERE ARE YOU I CAN'T LOOSE YOU AGAIN" I said so low only vampire ears could hear.

"What do you mean again?" Alice asked.

"DAMN IT ALICE BELLA IS MY……..She's my sister and I mean my biological sister!" I growled in frustration.

"What? Jasper I swear I didn't know" She whispered

"I know Alice I know!" I answered.

Bella's POV:

I was ecstatic when I finally saw that Jasper was alive this whole time! Yes! YEs! YES! I knew that girl was his soul mate, but her words stung and so while they were arguing i made a run for it and i wanted to burst out crying when i heard the sadness and desperateness in his voice. I rounded the corner and i wanted to do nothing but get home.

I ran to the office and put everything in the car. I then drove away. I then cried my heart out. I didn't have anyone in this world cause they were taken away from me, all my thoughts brought me back to my Fiancé........i then touched my engagement ring i kept on a chain. i hated that i couldn't love another like i did my Edward. He was a perfect gentle man and even though at the time he was human he didn't care what i was, he said "Just as long as you love me i could care less what you were i mean you could have 6 fingers and 11 toes and i'd still love you!!". That's what i loved about him but then that awful disease claimed him so i thought that since i couldn't have Edward alive then no one else could be alive. I killed over 20,000 people just because i could and these were innocents not bad guys. I was so disgusted with myself at this point that i realized that i was at La Push and that's where my Jacob lived. I couldn't wait. I then went and changed into a cheetah without taking off my cloths because when i transformed back they would be on me and in mint condition. I ran at my highest speed to Jacobs then when i reached his house i hid in the trees behind his house and changed back to my human form. I walked out of the trees and to the front door and knocked, and in a minute there was my personal 6'5" sun standing in front of me and i could tell he had gone through the change.

"yes?" he said clearly not recognizing me i then thought it was safe to transform back to my real form.

His eyes widened because when we were kids i had 'drowned' after jumping off the cliff for my favorite sport Cliff diving.

"Hey Jacob" I said.

"Bella i....i thought.......YOUR NOT DEAD" he yelled and picked me up into the hug i missed.

"Really im not" i said patting my stomach and sides. "Oh thank god cause that would be such a bummer." I said.

"Same old Bells." He said.

"You say that as it's a bad thing." i said accusingly while narrowing my eyes.

"No.....No it's not. Man wait till the guys find out they all thought i was crazy when i said i saw you right after you died. Was that you or a figment of my imagination?" he asked

"What? Someone had to watch after you and make sure you didn't make a stupid mistake!" I said then i laughed.

* * *

DUN DUN DUHHHHHH

C

L

I

F

F

H

A

N

G

E

R

I

AM

SOO

EVIL

ARN'T

IIIIIIII!

SO REVIEW BY CLICKING THE BUTTON THAT YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO CLICK.

*REVIEW BUTTON GOES HERE*


	7. Not Dead After All!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Or do I?

Previously on Doomed Alone for all Eternity…

"Hey Jacob" I said.

"Bella I....I thought.......YOUR NOT DEAD" he yelled and picked me up into the hug I missed.

"Really I'm not" I said patting my stomach and sides. "Oh thank god cause that would be such a bummer." I said.

"Same old Bells." He said.

"You say that as it's a bad thing." I said accusingly while narrowing my eyes.

"No.....No it's not. Man wait till the guys find out they all thought I was crazy when I said I saw you right after you died. Was that you or a figment of my imagination?" he asked

"What? Someone had to watch after you and make sure you didn't make a stupid mistake!" I said then I laughed.

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V: (How Exciting)

I was in my house sitting in my room thinking of my Best Friend Bella as she liked to be called. God, I miss her so much, I wish I'd had the guts to tell her my feelings for her. You see, when we were kids she went Cliff Diving and she drowned because it was turning into a hurricane out there and she thought it was a better challenge. After she died I didn't come out of my room cause it was my fault I told her I would come with her and I didn't cause I had responsibilities to the Pack. I kept listening to her favorite songs. After I finally came out of my room and went outside I saw Bella clear as day and then she disappeared. When I told my friends they all thought I was crazy. I don't care what they told me I still believe she was there. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. I went and opened it and found a blond girl around 17 to 18 years old in a black leather outfit and her hair all done up nicely. She was actually quite pretty.

"Yes?" I asked.

All of a sudden there was a light from the girl and it left a long brown haired girl with pale skin and the chocolate brown eyes that you could look into and see her soul. This was the I fell in love with all grown up.

"Hey Jacob" She said with a smile that created butterflies in my stomach.

"Bella I…I thought…..YOUR NOT DEAD!" I yelled and pulled her into one of my famous warm hugs.

When I put her down this was her response.

"Really I'm not" she said patting at her front "Oh thank god! That would be such a bummer!" I chuckled.

"Same old Bells" I stated.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "You say that like it's a bad think." she accused me. 

"No.....No it's not. Man wait till the guys find out they all thought I was crazy when I said I saw you right after you died. Was that you or a figment of my imagination?" I said and asked her as I crossed my arms in front of my chest and stared down at her trying and succeeding at intimidating her. She put her hands up in front of her in surrender. "What? Someone had to look after you to make sure you didn't do anything stupid!" She said. "Why would you do that?" I asked with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Because it's my job to be the stupid, reckless, and stubborn one and you're the mature, Bobby buzz kill who makes sure I don't do anything stupid or reckless." She finished with a beaming smile and a laugh. I joined in and next thing we know we both can't stop laughing. I don't know how long it was till we calmed down but we heard someone clear their throat and I looked back and Paul was standing there looking at me like I was the dumbest dumb person on the face of the earth. "What" I asked him.

"What the hells going on here?" He asked then noticed I was with someone. "Who's this?" 

"Oh Pauly you wouldn't forget Hells Bells would you?" Bella said. His eyes widened and he gasped. "B…Bella?" he whispered so low I could barley hear it. "Well finally you bonehead." she said. Me and Paul looked at each other and grinned. "Same old Bells." we said in synchronization shaking our heads. We all started laughing. We couldn't stop. "Let's get to Sam's" Paul said. "Ok." I said with a shrug. "Sure, I've missed that little Bastard." Bella said chuckling. Me and Paul chuckled. "Bella! Watch your fucking language." Paul said. Bella chuckled. "No I won't watch my fucking language." Bella said crossing her arms in front of her chest with a stern look on her face. "You're such a drama queen Bella." I said. "Yeah well…..you're a wimp!" She huffed. Paul laughed and I glared. I stuck my tongue out at her and she returned the gesture. When we got to Sam's house Bella walked up to the door. I knew what she was doing. Paul looked clueless. "Who is it?" Sam asked from inside. "IT'S THE DAMN PIZZA DELIVERY MAN." She started sarcastically. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK IT IS YOU DUPA!" she finished with a huff. The door slammed open and Sam pulled her into a hug. Everyone else crowded around. "I think ya'll owe poor Jakey here an apology for telling he lost his bonkers." Bella said and everyone laughed. "I'm serious." she said.

"Sorry Jakey" they said. "Yeah. You all are hypocrites. Only Jelly Belly is aloud to call me by that name!" I said.

* * *

Cliffhanger.

What do you think is going to happen next. Review and tell me if you liked it so I can write some more.

-Insane-Southerner-16

P.S. Unfortunately school restarts tomorrow so that means that I won't be able to do anything else with my stories for a while. -Sighs- so sad. 


	8. Author's Note!

**Author's Note:**

I know I hate these things too, but I need to put one up. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and added me and my stories to their favorites. Right now I am getting ready to go back to school and I'm also helping someone write a story but they don't want to release it till it is done. I am also going to be writing a few stories with my childhood friend whom I grew up with Caitibug95. It will be a few crossover stories but we are going to do a Harry Potter and Twilight Crossover. We're also doing a Twilight NCIS Crossover. I also want to say that I am deleting a few of my stories cause noone seems interested in them. That's about it and sorry for it being an authors note…PLEASE DON'T KILL ME…KILLING IS BAD KILLING IS NAUGHTY! I'm working on updates too by the way.

Luv Y'all,

Southern AnnaBelle a.k.a Anna


End file.
